


Cooldown

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Hot Weather, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma froze at the edge of the bed and wiped her sweaty hair to one side with her wrist.  “Are you kidding me?  You’re kicking me out of bed?  I didn’t create the summertime, Regina.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - heatwave.

“Don’t you dare,” Regina said without even opening her eyes, holding up a stern finger to Emma.

Emma froze at the edge of the bed and wiped her sweaty hair to one side with her wrist.  “Are you kidding me?  You’re kicking me out of bed?  I didn’t create the summertime, Regina.”

“Magic _transfers_ , Emma.  If two people who possess magic are stuck in a heat-wave together, it isn’t very pretty.”  Regina threw her arm over her eyes, squirming on the bed in her underwear and one of Emma’s old tee shirts.  “I _loathe_ the heat.”

“Fine,” Emma huffed, pulling her pillow off the bed.  “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Wait,” Regina said, sitting up with great queen-like effort.  “I have an idea.  Stand still.”

“This can’t be good,” Emma said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Don’t be a baby,” Regina chided, holding her hands out. 

After a few seconds, Emma felt an icy rush crawl across her front, spreading out from her chest like a spider-web.  It was freezing, but it felt like heaven on the hottest summer night in the history of Storybrooke.  She practically moaned.  “Holy shit, I love your magic.”

Regina smiled, smug.  “I suppose you can come keep me cool now.”

Emma rolled her eyes and crawled into bed, pulling Regina close to her so Regina’s sweat-damp chest collided with her own icy front.  “How’s this, your majesty?”

Regina gasped at the cold relief.  “I’m so talented.”

“Good lord, Regina, really?”


End file.
